


A Little Okay

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Depression, Dry Humping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: When Peter texts Tony out of the blue, a long ramble about how pointless life is and how nothing really matters, Tony is in a suit and blasting across New York faster than he can conjure up a reply.





	A Little Okay

Peter has been deflated for a long time, not feeling well, not sleeping well. He tries not to mention it, it’s not the first bout of depression he has dealt with, but it’s the first time it has happened as an adult living on his own. He works as an intern for Tony, which means that his schedule is flexible, and if he needs a day to lie in bed and stare at the wall, it’s okay.

Tony notices, though. He notices early on, well aware of Peter’s wilted disposition, the uptick in self-deprecating jokes, the sudden lack of interest in the work that he usually loves. He gives Peter some space, though he really doesn’t like that Peter has to go home to his empty apartment. At least when he still lived with May, there was always someone around. They have often flirted, and hinted at the idea of dating, and even joked with the idea of Peter coming to live with Tony because that is where he works. Neither have been brave enough to actually admit how they feel, preferring to keep their relationship professional to avoid problems. This means that Tony feels less than comfortable inserting himself in Peter’s problems unprompted.

But when Peter texts him out of the blue, a long ramble about how pointless life is and how nothing really matters, Tony is in a suit and blasting across New York faster than he can conjure up a reply.

Tony uses his key to burst into Peter’s apartment, his heart sinking when he sees a mass of blankets on the couch, but no Peter. He walks briskly to Peter’s bedroom, resisting a sigh of relief when he sees a Peter-shaped lump in his bed, wracking with sobs.

Peter startles when Tony kneels in front of him by the bed, propping up on his elbow and wiping at his eyes. “Shit, I’m sorry, you didn’t… you didn’t have to come here.”

“I know.” Tony says. “I wanted to. Everything alright, Pete?”

Peter wets his lips, a stretch of silence going by before he eventually shakes his head, a small sob bubbling from his lips.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony asks softly.

Peter shakes his head again, his voice quivering as he says, “No, I know it’ll go away soon, it always does, just… it fucking sucks…”

“I know it.” Tony murmurs. He watches Peter scoot back a bit and lift the covers, eyes glassy and begging.

Peter seems to fully lose it when Tony crawls into bed, wrapped up in his unwashed sheets and hugging his body into his chest. Peter cries, muffled by Tony’s t-shirt, until his voice is raw and he is simply sniveling to himself, seemingly out of tears.

Tony pets Peter’s hair, noting that it is clumped together with oil from not washing it for several days. He smiles warmly when Peter peeks up at him, face soft. The dark circles under his eyes stand out now that Peter has settled a bit and his eyes aren’t so swolen. “Doing okay?”

Peter nods slowly. “A little okay, yeah.”

“Good.” Tony says. The kiss he presses to Peter’s lips happens before he even has time to think about it, and Peter stares at him dumbly. Tony gaps his mouth. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Peter shakes his head, leaning in and closing the space again. Peter pulls away to take a breath after a while, eyes glossy.

“If you want to stop, we can.” Tony murmurs, licking the taste of Peter off of his lips.

“I don’t want to stop.” Peter says quietly.

“Good, me either.” Tony cups his hand over Peter’s cheek as they reunite, tongues mingling. It doesn’t take long for Peter to start to lose pace, and Tony can feel the reason pressed into his thigh.

“Wait…” Peter huffs, not kissing Tony anymore but refusing to pulls away.

 “All good?” Tony murmurs, smoothing his thumb over Peter’s brow.

“So good.” Peter breathes. “Just… just need a sec.”

Tony resists the urge to pin him to the bed and take care of it for him. He doesn’t want to make any assumptions, or make Peter uncomfortable by pushing him. Instead he puts his focus back on Peter’s lips when they squash into his again.

It turns out that Tony doesn’t have to do anything, because soon Peter’s hips are pushing subtly, forward and back, as they kiss. Peter eases himself to straddle Tony, smiling sheepishly down at him before dipping back in.

Tony hums into Peter’s mouth when he gives the first honest thrust into the top of his thigh. It easily derails their kiss and Peter’s forehead lands on Tony’s chest heavily.

“I’m- is this okay?” Peter asks, gulping against the urge to rut into Tony’s leg.

“It’s a lot okay.” Tony says quietly, lifting his leg a bit to encourage Peter along.

“Okay…” Peter murmurs, rolling his hips forward and keening softly. “Oh, god…”

Tony dips his fingers beneath Peter’s shirt to rub at the small of his back when Peter finds an unsteady rhythm, egged on by Peter’s soft gasp at the contact. His fingers dance easily over the soft skin, and he can tell that it is only getting Peter closer by the way hot, urgent breaths start to puff over his chest.

“Nn…” Peter swallows thickly after his noise, trying and failing to remain quiet as the muscles in his groin start to contract. His hands hold tight to the sheets, his mouth hung open, and before he knows it an embarrassingly loud sob of pleasure is leaving his body. His hips come to a halt again, squirming impatiently against Tony’s thigh. “Sorry- I’m just, I’m…” Peter’s breaths are shallow, eyes unfocused and refusing to meet Tony’s. “This is stupid. I’m so stupid. I’m humping your leg like I’m a fucking kid.”

“You’re not stupid.” Tony says firmly. He decides not to mention that at 19, Peter is still a kid in many ways, one of them being his threshold for sexual gratification, and so there is no need to feel bad about it to begin with. “You don’t need to be worried about how you get there. If it feels good, keep going.”

Peter sniffs, wiping his nose on his sleeve before cautiously moving his hips again.

“There you go.” Tony murmurs. “Just like that.”

“Fuck…” Peter whispers, the speed of his thrusts picking up and his face falling into Tony’s chest again.

Tony smiles at the top of Peter’s head. He drags his fingers up Peter’s back, cool fingers running over the goosebumps on Peter’s shoulder blades. Peter is choking on his own repressed noises, and Tony coos softly, “There you go, just take what you need.”

Peter’s breaths become ragged at that, and the mounting, expectant, “Oh, oh, oh..!”s become harder for him to contain. He loses himself in Tony’s warm embrace, his cock rubbing into the precum-slick fabric of his boxers. Tony has tilted himself forward now, full on whispering hotly in Peter’s ear, and Peter isn’t able to think about anything other than how fucking good he feels.

Tony only stops talking when Peter’s thighs grip his leg and his hips lurch unexpectedly. Tony is silent, listening closely to Peter’s ruined, shuddering breaths as he rides out his orgasm. Peter’s body goes lax on top of him, and Tony presses a gentle kiss to the top of Peter’s head.

Tears are running down Peter’s cheeks again, and he hugs Tony’s middle. “Fuck…”

“Hey, are you alright?” Tony asks softly.

Peter nods, sniffing. “Yeah, m’fine. Just… weepy.” He giggles quietly. “I’m a little bit… I’m feeling kinda all over the place. I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry.” Tony says, tugging Peter up to kiss him. Peter lies his head on Tony’s shoulder, his body wilted over Tony’s.

“Gimme just a minute.” Peter mumbles. “Then we can take a shower or… something.”

Tony takes a look at the clock on the bedside table, blue numbers telling him that it is almost 3am. He scratches at Peter’s hair, smiling to himself when Peter’s breaths become deep and even, his body unmoving and eyes closed. Tony clasps his arms around Peter’s middle, pressing a kiss to Peter’s shoulder before he dozes off.


End file.
